Attached drawing FIG. 1 (Prior Art), in cross-sectional view, schematically illustrates a traditional problem confronting workers in the prior art quest of reliably and economically providing an axially-multi-directional bridgelike connection (CPA) extending along a horizontal-axis xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d between:
a leadwardly positioned upright rigid-sheet xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d (and which might, inter alia, take the form of a motorcycle
uprightly extending windshield) and having at least one aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d extending along horizontal-axis xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d and which aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d has a finite length xe2x80x9cFLxe2x80x9d and has thereabout a preferably circular symmetrical cross-sectional area xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d; and
a trailwardly positioned fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d (and which might, inter alia, take-the form of a leadwardly extending bracket of a motorcycle trailward handlebar portion that in one or embodiments might extend along a one or more such horizontal-axes xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d).
Most prior art workers have attempted to solve the above mentioned traditional problem by interposing mainly-mechanical axially multi-directional types bridgelike connectors (CPA) between a such rigid-sheet aperture (xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) and a such trailwardly positioned fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d. However, such mainly-mechanical types bridgelike connections offered by prior art workers are fraught with the following disadvantages and deficiencies:
they are only semi-conveniently adaptable for usage between an apertured (xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) upright rigid-sheet (xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d) and a trailward fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d, and even considering such semi-inconvenience, such prior art devices are unduly expensive, oftentimes functionally unreliable, and prone to vexatious maintenance problems.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages and deficiencies attendant with efforts exerted by prior art workers: it is the general objective of the present invention to provide improved axially multi-directional, economical, and yet remarkably functionally reliable, bridgelike connector (e.g. as the FIG. 2 embodiment 10 therefor) over the prior art quest xe2x80x9cCPAxe2x80x9d, and thusly adaptably securely extendable (xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d)between at least one apertured xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d upright rigid-sheet (xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d) and at least one trailwardly positioned fixture-bar (xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d) and including aptly appropriate novel adaptions therefor.
With the above general objectives in view, and together with other ancillary and related objectives, which will become more apparent as this description proceeds, the bridgelike connector concept of the present invention (horizontally axially extending xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d between an apertured xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d rigid upright-sheet xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d and at least one trailward fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d generally comprises, as alluded to in the FIG. 2 representative embodiment 10, namely: in securely engaged horizontal bridgewise environmental combination between: an aperture horizontally through a leadwardly positioned upright rigid-sheet having opposed lead-face and trail-face and which aperture at a finite cross-sectional value symmetrically surrounds a said horizontal-axis and therealong a remotely trailwardly positioned fixture-bar, and a bridgelike connector constructed throughout of a resiliently compressible elastic resinous structural material and comprising therealong xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d:
(A) a lengthwise predominate tubular trail-length located wholly rearwardly of the rigid-sheet trail-face, and having its tubular-bore extending leadwardly into the realm of a secondary leadward-length for said bridgelike connector; and
(B) a lengthwise-secondary leadward-length including in horizontally extending series therealong, leadwardly to trailwardly, as follows:
(Bi) a lead-part abuttably confronting the rigid-sheet leadface and in surrounding relationship to h the rigidsheet aperture;
(Bii) a cross-sectionally constricted medial-part located within the horizontal finite length xe2x80x9cFLxe2x80x9d of the upright rigid-sheet aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d; and
(Biii) a trail -part abuttably confronting the; rigid-sheet lead-face and in surrounding relationship to the rigid-sheet aperture.
Method steps for accomplishing a said sought bridgelike connection is schematically indicated in drawing FIG. 3 wherein a such FIG. 2 representative embodiment 10 is initially positioned leadwardly of an environmental rigid-sheet xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d along a such horizontal-axis xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d and then (as indicated in FIG. 3 double-headed arrow) is moved directionally trailwardly along horizontal-axis xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d through (and resultantly securely engaged with) the rigid-sheet aperture portion xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, and thence ultimately in securely surrounded frictional engagement with a such fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d, said methodology, including the following method steps:
(i) relatively effortously passing the bridgelike connector trailward-length through the rigid-sheet aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and thence semi-securely elastically surroundably engaging the somewhat cross-sectionally larger fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d;
(ii) manually resiliently compressing the leadward-length trail-part through the rigid-sheet aperture so as to enable its directionally trailward passage through the rigid-sheet aperture(s), and immediately thereafter in a relieved non-compressed state automatically abuts the upright rigid-sheet trail-face in surrounding relationship to its aperture and such trailward-length and leadward trail-part relieved non-compressed state together providing highly-augmented surroundable engagement about a such fixture-bar xe2x80x9cFBxe2x80x9d; and
(iii) the aforedescribed method steps (i) and (ii) coincidentally result in:
the leadward-length medial-part (18) to become surroundably and lengthwise securely seated within the rigid-sheet aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, and
the leadward-length lead-part (17) to automatically abut the rigid-sheet lead-face xe2x80x9cLFxe2x80x9d, in surrounding relationship to the said aperture xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d.